


Highlighting Your Stories

by orphan_account



Series: Reading You All [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou isn't excessively concerned about his love life. He has Kenma, and Bokuto, and that's enough.Until Akaashi.In which Kuroo learns what he wants, and never doubts that he'll get it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a ROLL this is great I love these guys

Kuroo has known Kenma for a long time. He knows things about Kenma that have taken years to fully understand, and even then, he sometimes feels as though he's only scratching the surface.

 

But then, that's alright, isn't it? Kenma is worth all the confusion.  


  


* * *

 

Bokuto and Kuroo work well together, that much is a fact. Kenma and Kuroo work well together, too, and Kuroo was content with that at first, content to have Bokuto and Kenma.

 

But then he got a taste of Akaashi.

 

Suddenly, it was as though his eyes had been opened. Akaashi was a quiet genius, like Kenma, but his stinging remarks and sharp wit were things that made Kuroo feel almost at home. 

 

Akaashi was...wonderful. He was the piece that Kuroo hadn't realized he was missing, and now, here he was, insulting Kuroo's hair, and Kuroo was tripping over himself in his hurry to fall in love.

 

The first time they kissed, it was the most pleasant battle for dominance Kuroo had ever experienced. With Kenma, all Kuroo wanted to do was give; with Bokuto, Kuroo could let loose; with Akaashi, he felt expected, as though Akaashi was ready to demand everything from him and then give it all back.

 

He understand, now, exactly what Kenma had been talking about.

 

* * *

 

Much as he was coming to care for Akaashi, Kuroo wasn't exactly fond of him the morning he showed up (early, so early, too early) at Kenma's door. Kuroo had answered, since Kenma's parents were gone and Kenma himself was incredibly reluctant to get up.

 

Kuroo isn't sure what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't Akaashi, dressed in what was almost a suit, holding a single red rose.

 

"Is Kozume-san here?" He asks, so formal, so vaguely distant.

 

Kuroo allows himself a moment to stare, and then a moment to appreciate. He can practically hear the lecture Akaashi wants to give him, but Akaashi's legs deserve proper appreciation, and Kuroo will happily stand by that.

 

"Kenma!" Kuroo calls into the house. "Your boyfriend's here."

 

Akaashi fixes Kuroo with a Look for that, but Kuroo just grins. Kenma comes up behind him a moment later, dressed in one of Kuroo's shirts and boxers, which is exactly what he wore to bed last night.

 

"Bokuto's here?" Kenma asks, somewhere between his yawns.

 

"Nope," Kuroo says, smirking widely. "It's Akaashi."

 

Kenma immediately whips his head in response to that. 

 

"Kozume-san," Akaashi says, ever respectful. Kuroo has to hold back a laugh.

 

"Akaashi," Kenma says, eyes wide, taking in all that Akaashi is offering: formality, romance, and the very put-together aura that he's radiating.

 

Kenma looks down, then, and Kuroo can't help but let out a chuckly. It's a stark contrast, Kenma in an old shirt and boxers and Akaashi practically in a suit.

 

"Kozume-san," Akaashi repeats. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tonight."

 

Akaashi holds out the rose, then, and Kenma steps forward to take it. He's blushing, and Kuroo briefly feels like he's intruding upon a moment. Then he thinks that he has a reasonable claim on both of them and should probably just enjoy the show.

 

"Alright," Kenma says, a bit quietly. Kuroo thinks he's embarrassed, knows he's not wrong, but when Kenma looks up, there's a bit of fire in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo and Kenma are gently kissing on the couch when Kenma sits up, rather suddenly.

 

"What is it?" Kuroo asks, hand still on Kenma's face. "Are you alright?"

 

"I want them here," Kenma says. "Bokuto and Akaashi. I want them with us."

 

"They will be," Kuroo says, smiling, heart full to bursting. "Someday, we'll all be together, kitten."

 

Kenma looks ready to shove Kuroo off the bed, but Kuroo knows it's love in Kenma's heart. 

 

He knows.

 

* * *

 

"Remind me why you need my help?" Kuroo asks, later, on the same day that Akaashi showed up with the rose, which Kenma had actually bothered to place in water. Kuroo had raised his eyebrows at that, but he certainly wasn't complaining. He's found that he actually rather likes having multiple people to care about, multiple people to watch and be watched by. 

 

"I'm going on a date," Kenma says, flatly, while he rifles through his closet.

 

"You didn't need help when you went out with Bo," Kuroo objects, reaching over and pulling out a black jacket that he's pretty sure is his. He holds it out in front of him, looks at the back. Yeah, it's definitely his.

 

"But this is Akaashi," Kenma says, pausing for a moment. "What if..."

 

"Kenma," Kuroo says, quietly and seriously. "You aren't going to disappoint Akaashi. He likes you for who you are. So do I. So does Bo. You won't disappoint any of us."

 

"I'll say!" Bokuto says, crashing through the door. "Hi Kenma!"

 

Kuroo laughs at the face Kenma makes, when Bokuto picks him up in a tight hug. 

 

"Don't squish him, Bo," Kuroo says, turning back to the closet. "How about this one?"

 

Kenma wiggles out of Bokuto's embrace and looks at Kuroo's selection.

 

"That could work," He says, tilting his head slightly and looking absolutely adorable while doing it.

 

"Akaashi's so excited about this," Bokuto says, sitting on Kenma's bed and bouncing his legs. "Your mom let me in, by the way, I didn't break in. Akaashi specifically said that I should tell you that. He also said not to mention that he's nervous, but he is, it's so cute."

 

Kenma blushes furiously, which means that Kuroo just has to kiss him, which leads to Bokuto kissing him, which leads to Kenma nearly being late for his date with Akaashi.

 

* * *

 

It's when they're all together, living under the same roof, that Kuroo really realizes how lucky he is.

 

Luckily, no one seems to notice his small tears at first, because wow, that'd be embarrassing. 

 

And then Kenma looks up from where he's sprawled across Kuroo's lap, eyes widening, and Kuroo's quiet emotional state becomes a matter for the whole household.

 

"Koutarou!" Kenma yells, sitting straight up, because Kuroo never cries. "Keiji!"

 

Both of them come running in from the kitchen, where they were making dinner (and probably making out).

 

"What's wrong, Kenma?" Koutarou asks, skidding in his socks from the kitchen to the living room. "What happened?"

 

Bokuto is obviously panicked, because Kenma never calls out, and even Akaashi is looking worried, neither of them sure what to expect.

 

"Kuro is crying," Kenma says, very seriously, in a way that's almost adorable, except for the guilt that Kuroo feels, making all his lovers worry like this.

 

"It's fine," Kuroo manages. "I'm just. I'm fine, really, okay?"

 

"Tetsu!" Bokuto says, sounding shocked. "You really are crying! What happened, are you hurt, is everything okay?"

 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Kuroo says, rubbing at his eyes. 

 

"Tetsurou," Akaashi says, in a voice that only begins to portray his concern. "Tell us what happened."

 

"I'm just," Kuroo takes a deep breath. "I'm just happy. That's all, I'm just happy because I love all of you and we're all here together and I just feel really lucky, okay?"

 

There's a brief silence, and Kuroo can actually feel a blush forming on his cheeks. He's rarely this emotional, and when he is, it's incredibly embarrassing.

 

"Tetsu!" Bokuto cries, once again, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's neck. "We love you, too!"

 

"Kou," Kuroo chokes out. "Can't breathe."

 

"Sorry!" Bokuto says, leaping backwards, caught only by Akaashi's steadying hand. "Just...you don't have to be embarrassed about loving us. We all love you a lot, right guys?"

 

He looks to Akaashi first, who nods and fondly runs a hand through Kuroo's hair, and then to Kenma, who stares at Kuroo very firmly, communicating all his trust and love and loyalty in that wonderful gaze of his, then leans up and gently kisses him.

 

"Thanks," Kuroo says, still feeling a little watery, which is so weird and hopefully won't become a common occurrence. 

 

But even if it did, he'd still have this, have them, all three of his beautiful lovers, these people who see him for what he is and love him down to his bare bones. He'd die for any one of them, give his entire being for all of them.

 

And he knows they'd do the same for him.

 

"C'mon," Kuroo says. "Let's eat, I'm done being dramatic."

 

"You're never done being dramatic," Kenma mutters as he stands to go to the kitchen, leaving Kuroo's lap unfortunately bare.

 

"If that isn't the truth," Akaashi says, with a smile in his voice.

 

"Ha!" Bokuto cries. "Tetsu, they're ganging up on you!"

 

"Well then," Kuroo says, getting up and leaning slightly against Bokuto. "Maybe we'll have to return the favor later, huh, Kou?"

 

Bokuto's eyes gleam with the promise of shenanigans, and Kuroo smiles.

 

Nothing could make that moment more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So I considered having the last part be all their given names, but I wasn't sure if that would be awkward? Thoughts?
> 
> Anyway, kudos are cool, comments are the best, find my on tumblr at:
> 
>  
> 
> [pennamepersona](http://www.pennamepersona.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)


End file.
